


Love Triangle

by AdamGrayson



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamGrayson/pseuds/AdamGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Yang are happy together, that is until Ruby comes for a visit. Freezerburn, White Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Based on a picture on devitantART with the same title. here's a link to the art: criselaine.deviantart (.com)/art/Love-Triangle-full-469003393.

Weiss Schnee could not complain about her life. She was attending Beacon Academy, the most prestigious school in the country. She was passing all her classes with A's and had been since her freshman year. She had good relationships with her friends and her sister Winter. But the most important thing to Weiss right now was a certain blonde bombshell named Yang Xiao Long.

She met Yang in homeroom one her first day at Beacon. There was no seating chart so the ever studious Weiss sat in the front, directly in the middle of the row. The seats filled up, from the back and up, but there was one empty seat to her right. The bell rang and in walked Yang proclaiming that she was in before the bell rang. She took the seat next to Weiss, gave her a big grin and introduced herself, despite the teacher glaring at her.

Since they had more classes together Yang took it upon herself to sit next to Weiss when she could and talked her ear off throughout class. Overtime Weiss started to enjoy the conversations and they started to hang out outside of school. Despite all of Yang's pain filled puns and her constant jokes, Weiss was surprised to find herself growing fond for the curvy blonde.

However, it wasn't until summer break after their sophomore year that Weiss began looking at the blonde in a different light. She began noticing the many curves Yang had, especially in that swimsuit, and couldn't take her eyes off of the many, many features she had. She bottled up her feelings however, not wanting to ruin their friendship. Yang wasn't in the same wavelength and took the opposite route, planting a kiss right on the surprised heiress's lips.

That was in May when summer started. Now it was August and Weiss was happy, happier then she thought she would be. She wondered what she would feel when they actually became official. She wondered why they hadn't made that step, sure her family may not exactly be happy with it, but they didn't have to tell them so soon. Perhaps it was because she'd never been in a relationship before.

 

Weiss walked out of the school along with the mass of other students. It wasn't hard for her to spot the blonde hair in the crowd, standing near the steps waiting for her. The alabaster haired girl smiled and walked over to her friend.

"Hey, Yang."

Yang grinned and took her hand, "Hey, princess. What took ya so long?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "We just got out of class." Yang kept giving her that grin, tugging her hand and leading her down the street. "Yeah, but you always take your precious time getting out here. I know you got straight A's but I didn't think you wanted to stay here all day." "Oh bite me you oaf." The insult lacked the venom Weiss usually gave to the other students.

"I think you'd enjoy that though. If you insist I can take you back to my place." Yang waggled her eyebrows at the shorter girl.

Weiss shook her head, "You're such a pervert. You have the sex drive of a teenage boy." The blonde laughed, "How can I help it when I have such a hottie like you on my arm?"

Feeling her cheeks heat up Weiss looked away, "S-shut up. You were like that before we started this." She looked around, realizing this wasn't the way they usually walked home. "Where are you leading me?" "It's Thursday babe." Yang looked at her curiously. "It's gym day remember?"

Gym day being the one day of each week when the duo would work out together. Working out could be phrasing it wrong since Weiss would work on her fencing while Yang would do her exercise routine; treadmill, weights, then punching bag. It wasn't exactly something they could spend a lot of time together during, but they enjoyed it nonetheless, though they did shower together afterwords. Yang liked to stop and watch Weiss with her fencing. Weiss' movements were fluid and graceful, a mistake never made.

"Oh, right." Weiss nodded.

Yang stopped and turned to look at her, "You okay? If you're not feeling up to it today we can pass."

"No. No, it's okay. Besides," Weiss trailed her hand down Yang's stomach, feeling the six pack even through her shirt, "you know I like to watch you work out." This got a grin from the taller girl and Weiss gave her a smile before continuing, "I've just been in the clouds today. I don't know why I'm so happy today, but I am."

"Well in that case I'll just have to put you on cloud ten later." Yang said with a grin before leaning down to capture Weiss' lips in a soft, short, but deep kiss.

Weiss mumbled into soft lips, "I love you." Yang pulled back with a smile, "I love you too, Weissy. Now, lets get to the gym. I bet Myrtenaster is missing you. Still not sure why you named your rapier ya know."

"It felt right." Weiss said with a shrug, walking ahead this time dragging Yang along. The blonde followed with a laugh.

 

 

Yang arrived at her house around seven o'clock. She didn't really want to come home. While she didn't have a horrible life, it wasn't perfect like Weiss' seemed to be. Her parents had divorced when she was young, maybe one or two, she couldn't remember anymore, and she had to live with her dad. It turned out that during the divorce her mother found out she was pregnant and eventually had a baby girl. She gave the baby her last name and kept her of course letting her father visit.

Which she could deal with, it happens with most families, well not exactly the pregnancy during the divorce, but it was manageable. Except her mother and sister lived on the other side of the country. She hardly ever got to see them which she hated. Yang loved her little sister, despite how far away they were from each other they were so very close.

Her father wasn't ever around either, not because he didn't love her but because he was working so hard to support his two daughters. He was building up money and putting it into bank accounts for them, to use for college. In trying to give his daughters a good life he ended up neglecting the eldest. Not that he was a bad man, he was a very kind and loving father.

Yang took full time jobs during the summer and part time jobs during the school year to try to take the load off of him and help with the groceries. She did put some money back for herself, but not very much. Though since she met Weiss she had stopped taking those jobs as often.

She didn't hate her life, not really. Sure, she wished some things were different but she wasn't going to be sad about things she couldn't change. What's the point in that? Enjoy what you have, not cry over what you don't.

So, when she got home she expected her father to be gone. He usually didn't get home until midnight varying on the days. She definitely didn't expect what happened next.

A blurred figure came out of nowhere and jumped on her, shouting "Yang!" "Gah!" Yang stumbled back a bit, turning her head to get a look at the attacker. "Ruby?!" Upon the recognition the blonde wrapped her arms tight around the younger girl. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were with mom."

Ruby pulled away from her sister to give her a smile, "Mom's going on a business trip across the ocean. She was going to get me a tutor so I could keep going to school while I helped but I asked her if I could come live with you and Dad instead. I haven't seen you since last Christmas."

"Wait, you're staying here? How long?" Yang questioned before she could get to happy.

"At least the end of this school year. Mom might have to stay longer than that so I don't know how long exactly. Dad already knows we just wanted to surprise you."

Yang let out a cheery before pulling her sister into another tight hug. Ruby giggled before speaking into her sister's ear, "That's not all." Yang blinked, "It's not?" "I'm going to Beacon with you. I'll be a sophomore."

"Look at you jumping ahead little sister! Didn't want to be a freshman huh?" Yang teased.

"I have to catch up with you."

Yang chuckled, "You hungry? We've got a lot of things to catch up on."

Ruby nodded, "Sure, I can eat."

With a grin the blonde lead her sister to the kitchen. "C'mon then!"


	2. Chapter 2

This semester Weiss was sad that she only had one class with Yang, music class near the end of the school day. It was a fun class actually, they learned to play instruments while learning the history of music itself. They were only allowed to learn one instrument per semester, it was the one class you could take multiple times, so Yang had decided on guitar while Weiss chose the violin.

That being said they didn't get much time to bond, even when they did class projects together. It wasn't all bad because they ate lunch together everyday with some other friends but she couldn't help but miss freshman year when they shared all their classes.

 

With a slight frown on her face Weiss walked into her math class and took a seat in the front row, as usual. As she got out her math specific notebook she noticed a new face walk in. It was a girl, obviously young and looking more like a freshman, with a confused and nervous look on her face. To be honest she was very cute and peaked Weiss' interest just a bit. She spotted Weiss staring at her and walked over. "Um, excuse me, is this Mrs. Goodwitch's class?"

"Yes it is, but this is a class for sophomores." Weiss said, unintentionally snapping at the new girl.

To her credit the girl barely flinched and got a proud grin, "I am a sophomore. I skipped a grade."

"Oh, well then this is the right class." Weiss couldn't stop herself from feeling stupid.

The girl smiled and took a seat beside her, "I'm Ruby Rose. I just transferred in." "Weiss Schnee."

Ruby blinked in surprise, "Schnee? As in Schnee Family Jewelry?"

"That's me. Rather my parents actually."

"Wow. That's so cool."

They still had five minutes left before class actually started so Weiss decided to try to make up for her mistake. "Why'd you transfer to Beacon?"

"My mom had to go to Egypt. She's an archaeologist and she was required to come with them because she's kind of the best in her field. So, I'm here for at least the rest of the year. Maybe longer if the expedition takes more time."

Weiss nodded, "That sounds interesting."

"It is. I kind of want to follow in her footsteps but I'm only fifteen and my sister and mother keep telling me I don't need to make decisions right now and I have plenty of time but-"

"Ruby, relax. They're right. You don't need to make a decision right now. It's probably a good idea to think about all the things you would like to do, but don't decide yet." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded, "You're right, I know. I'm sorry I went on like that."

"You're fine." Weiss said, giving the girl a smile. "It was rather adorable honestly." _Why did you say that? You have Yang don't start flirting with the new girl!_ Weiss berated herself. Ruby blushed, "T-Thanks. You're really pretty."

"Thanks." Weiss blushed as well. "Why don't you eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"I'm actually supposed to eat lunch with my sister and her friends." Ruby said. "Sorry."

Weiss shook her head, "It's fine. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Ruby shrugged, "Well, we have this class together. You'll see me here."

"True." Weiss nodded. Their conversation was ended when the bell rang and the teacher Mrs. Goodwitch started the class.

* * *

 

 

At lunchtime Yang met up with Ruby and led her to the cafeteria. Ruby still had first period on the brain though. "Yang, I feel really bad."

"Oh, come on. It's not like you were intentionally avoiding this girl." Yang said. Ruby had yet to tell her the name of this girl though. She wasn't trying to hide it she just kept going on about how bad she felt.

Ruby sighed, "I know but Weiss seemed like a nice girl."

Yang's eyes lit up at the name. She couldn't hide the smirk, "It'll work out, Rubes."

Ruby nodded and followed her sister into the lunch line. After they got their food, Ruby was disappointed they didn't have cookies and kept murmuring how back at Signal they had cookies, Yang lead Ruby to her usual table. Weiss wasn't there yet but her other friends were, but Yang took her usual seat with Ruby plopping next to her.

"Ruby, this is Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. Guys this is my little sister, Ruby Rose."

"Hello." Pyrrha said with a warm smile.

Ruby smiled, "Hi."

"How are you liking your first day so far?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's not as bad as all those movies make it out to be."

Jaune grumbled, "It was for me."

"Why was it so bad for you?"

"Jaune's a horrible klutz." Nora said, cheerfully. "But it's okay cause we all like him. Hey! You want to hear about the dream I had last night?" The pink obsessed girl was blissfully unaware of the stren look Ren was giving her.

That exact moment Weiss walked up to the table and was about to take her seat next to Yang but noticed a person on the other side of her. "Ruby?"

Ruby looked over at Weiss with a grin, "Weiss! Did you decide to come sit over here with us instead of your friends?" When the rest of the table chuckled Ruby's grin flipped upside down, "What'd I say?"

"Ruby, these are my friends." Weiss said. "Wait, you said you were eating with your sister. Pyrrha?"

"Despite how much Pyrrha would love to have little Ruby here as a sister I'll stop you from guessing more. She's my little sister." Yang said.

"Really? Why didn't you ever tell us?" Weiss asked.

Yang bit her cheek, "I've told you before I have a sister. Just not her name. I told you about the red cloak I bought her when she was little. She used to wear that thing all the time."

Ruby blushed, "I only wear it during the winter now."

Weiss nodded and took her seat. "Maybe I should have asked more about her. But then again you don't talk about your home life much Yang."

Yang shrugged, "Nothing to say. My family loves me, that's all that matters."

Weiss was sure there was more to it but stayed quiet about it. "All right. So, what are you two planning to do after school?"

"I was gonna show Ruby around." Yang said. "Ya know, show her the town. She's never got to explore."

"You want to come with us, Weiss?"

Weiss shook her head, "I don't want to impose on sisterly bonding time."

"You won't be. Don't worry." Yang said, slipping her hand under the table and put her hand over Weiss'. "Come with us."

"Well, if you insist." Weiss gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze.

"We do." Ruby said with a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby wandered down the street, looking at the buildings. She turned around to look at her friends, walking backwards as she did. "I can't believe you don't have a mall."

"Actually we have a mall." Weiss said. "You just have to drive to the next town to get to it."

"Meaning you don't have one." Ruby deadpanned.

Yang chuckled, "She has a point there."

"Shut up you oaf." Weiss pouted as they ganged up on her.

"Oaf?" Ruby raised a questioning eyebrow.

Yang grinned, "That's one of her names for me. Ya know because I'm tall and ripped." Yang flexed her arms to show off her muscles.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Oh, great. You turned her into a show off oaf. Good going Ruby."

Ruby pouted, "Hey, it's not my fault! Jeez sis, since when did you get so muscular?"

"I was this ripped at Christmas Rubes."

"Actually." Weiss reached over and squeezed the muscle, "I think you've gained more muscle since then."

"Seriously?" Yang took to studying her arm very carefully.

Ruby grinned, "Before Yang goes too over the top here, what do you have here?"

"The movie theatre mostly. They're building a mall here, but it won't be done till Yang and I are off to college." Weiss said with a frown. "Until then we've got the shopping district as we call it. It's got all the stores we actually care about though. Clothes, shoes, video games for Yang."

"Don't forget the park, the gym, that old haunted house up on the hill." Yang added helpfully.

Blue eyes locked onto the blonde, "There's no haunted house up on the hill."

"Excuse me for trying to liven up this boring city." Yang grumbled.

"Oh, please. She's stuck here, Yang." Weiss said, giving Ruby a wink before smirking at her lover. "Know matter how annoying you are she's not going anywhere."

"Hey! I'm not annoying." Yang frowned.

Ruby laughed, "We still love you Yang."

"We've gotten used to it." Weiss grinned.

"Well, then, if you're going to be like that then I guess we're not going to the arcade." Yang fought to keep the grin in.

Ruby eye's widened, "Arcade?! Yang, I'm sorry!"

The blonde grinned, "Oh, you're sorry now? What about Weiss? She hurt my feelings too."

"Weiss, say you're sorry!"

Weiss could tell that either way Yang was going to take her to the arcade. So she decided to go along with Yang and pick on the younger girl. "Me? Sorry for what? I didn't do a thing."

"Weiss!" Ruby whined.

Yang grinned and pulled Weiss up over her shoulder. Weiss cried out in surprise as she was forced to look at the blondes rear end, though she wasn't going to complain about that view. "Yang! What are you doing!?"

"Quiet down, Princess. Ruby let's get to the arcade."

Ruby nodded eagerly and grinned. "You should've just said you're sorry, Weiss."

* * *

 

Yang proceeded to carry Weiss like that until they arrived at the arcade. She couldn't help but grab the helpless girl on the butt when Ruby wasn't looking. This would always elect a squeal from the girl and an "Are you okay?" from Ruby.

When they arrived at the arcade Yang finally put Weiss back on her own too feet and Ruby took off into the arcade. Weiss stared at her blonde love, "You didn't need to do that you know."

"I wanted you close. I couldn't just put an arm around you without being to suspicious." Yang said.

"Why are we even hiding us anyway?" Weiss asked.

Yang sighed, "I'm not sure. You're family could find out."

Weiss put a hand on her arm, "Would it be so bad if they did? I know there's this block stopping us from becoming official and I don't know what it is."

"Neither do I." Yang frowned. "But I love you. I do."

"I love you too, Yang."

Yang leaned down to kiss the heiress. "I'm not sure what the problem is but we aren't having any problems like this are we?"

"Well no." Weiss shook her head.

"Then let's keep this going how we are. If we still aren't official after a bit longer then we'll work it out together."

"All right."

Yang stole another kiss just before Ruby ran back crying out gleefully, "Yang! Weiss! Come on! They have Guitar Hero!"

"Okay, we're coming!" Yang said. Ruby ran off again and Yang let out a soft chuckle.

"She's excited." Weiss said.

Yang wrapped an arm around the shorter girl and lead her inside, "Yeah, she's excitable. You know you don't have to stay right? I mean I know you don't like arcades."

"Hey, I can have fun too." Weiss said.

"I know, but arcades aren't your thing. Remember last time?"

Weiss pouted, "Hey that game was rigged."

Yang chuckled, "Uh huh."

* * *

 

Ruby couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with Yang. Whenever she would visit or Yang would come visit they didn't have much time together, usually a few days. They did everything they could together but with so many things going on during the holidays they didn't get to do the real fun things like amusement parks or even arcades.

She wasn't technically alone with Yang but Weiss wasn't bad to be with either. In fact Ruby was enjoying the time she spent with her. When she spotted the alabaster haired girl in school that morning she quickly developed a crush on the girl strictly from looks alone. Now she was getting to know Weiss and she was liking everything she discovered.

When Yang slipped away to use the restroom Ruby used that alone time to get to know Weiss. They were playing Skeeball which was perfect to talk while you played. You even got tickets, which Ruby was running out of room to put them.

"So, Weiss, what's your favorite color?"

"Ice blue." Weiss glanced over at her companion at the random question. "Why?"

Ruby blushed ever so slightly, "Just trying to get to know you."

"Oh. Well, I'm very studious, I'm passing all my classes with A's so I'm smart, I'm a little athletic with my fencing, I have a younger sister named Winter.." Weiss trailed off as she took a moment to breath. "My family taught me everything there is to know about jewelry and I can tell you the difference between karats just by looking at them. My favorite movie is Frozen, I enjoy all music but my favorite is classical and instrumental."

"Weiss, Weiss." Ruby giggled, "I get it."

Weiss blushed, "You wanted to know about me."

"Yeah, but I was thinking a conversation not a list. Even if it was very informative." Ruby gave her a smile.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. You know I could definitely see you as Elsa." Ruby grinned.

Weiss returned the smile, "Well, you could fit as Anna. You're both adorable." Weiss mentally kicked herself and threw another ball down the lane. She groaned when it plopped into the no score area. "Why can't I get this!?"

Ruby chuckled and took one of Weiss' skeeballs. "Relax, Weiss. You're doing it all wrong." Ruby slipped behind the taller girl and put the ball in her hand. She put her hand on the back of Weiss', the other hand moving to her hip and softly shifting her into the correct position. "You have to give it a special touch to score the most points." Ruby pulled Weiss' hand back then lead her arm forward, demonstrating the form. "Let go here. Now let's try that full speed and this time let go."

Weiss knew this trick quite well. Yang would do this with her merely as an excuse to get close to her. She just couldn't tell if Ruby was trying to flirt with her or if she was just trying to help. Though she was most surprised that she didn't mind Ruby's flirting. Weiss did as Ruby said and let the ball go, watching it drop into the 100 point hole.

"I did it!" Weiss jumped excitedly.

"See? I told you." Ruby moved back with a grin.

Weiss blushed upon realizing she was acting childish. "I-you only helped me because you spend all your time in these places you dolt!"

The insult had no venom and Ruby smiled. "You got a good score though. Keep that up and you'll get the high score." She went back to her own table and sank another 100.

"Show off." Weiss grumbled.

"I showed you the trick. It's up to you whether you use it or not."

At that moment Yang popped up in-between them, "Ruby, I hope Weiss didn't bore you too much."

Ruby grinned, "Actually, it was quite interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby Rose had a problem. She had been living with Yang and her father for three months now and it was great. She loved spending time with her sister and dad, but she also loved spending time with Weiss Schnee. Which wouldn't have been bad in itself if she hadn't fallen in love with the girl. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem, she would just walk up to her and ask her out. However, there was a problem with that.

One day Ruby found Weiss and Yang making out in Yang's bedroom. She didn't want to lie to her sister so she told her what she saw and asked about it. Yang told her they weren't official but were involved. When she knew about that she tried not to fall in love with Weiss.

In truth it was hard not to fall for her. Weiss had her quirks yes, but so did everyone, and the good really outweighed the bad. She had a cold exterior at times but she was really loving to those closest to her. Her singing voice was enchanting, and Ruby had a hard time looking away from her eyes or keeping her hands off of her white hair.

Ruby didn't want to lie to her sister and not telling her how she felt would be lying by omission. She didn't want to make thing awkward with her sister or Weiss. Yang was her sister she couldn't not tell her, although Yang could get mad. Ruby didn't know how to do this so no one would get hurt.

 

Saturday was a laid back day for the sisters so Ruby decided to tell Yang then. She got her chance after their father left to work extra days. Yang was sitting on the couch watching television when Ruby walked in.

"Yang? Can we talk?" she asked hesitantly.

"We need permission to talk now? Wow, I-"

Ruby cut her off, "No jokes, Yang. This is serious."

Immediately Yang's face turned serious. "Come here. What's wrong?"

Ruby sat down next to Yang and sighed. Come on Ruby just say it she urged herself. "Well, I…"

"Ruby, calm down. It's okay. Just take your time."

"Okay. It-it's about Weiss." Ruby managed to spit out some of the details.

Yang nodded, "What about her? Did she say something to hurt you?"

"What? No." Ruby shook her head. She took a deep breath, "Yang, I...I love her."

Yang's face relaxed and she rubbed her sister's shoulder. "I know."

 _I know? Did she not just hear me?_ Ruby thought. "You don't get it, Yang. I'm in l-love with her."

Yang nodded again, "I know. It's not like you hide it very well, Rubes. She might not have noticed but I've seen how you look at her." Yang continued to soothingly rub her sister's shoulder.

However it didn't seem to be easing the girls worries, "But Yang-"

"Yeah, I love her too. You can't blame yourself. You can't help who you love, it just happens."

"Yang, I'm so sorry." Ruby apologized.

Yang pulled the smaller girl into her lap and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "Shhhh. It's okay."

"But she was yours first, Yang!" The poor girl sounded on the verge of tears.

"Technically no. We're not official and we never have been. Really she's free to do whatever she wants and I can't stop her. Not that I'd want her to but you know, just an example here." Yang murmured the last part.

Ruby shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I'm sorry, I had to tell you. I didn't know what to do."

Yang gently guided her sister's eyes to met hers, "Do you really love her?"

"Yes." Ruby whispered.

"Then I'll back off and you can ask her out." Yang said.

Ruby's eyes widened, "What?! No! Yang, don't. That's not what I want."

"What do you think can happen Ruby?" Yang asked gently. "We can't both date her. She may be okay with that but we both know you have a hard time sharing. And I'm honestly not sure I could share her either honestly, not even with you sis."

"I can't steal my sister's girlfriend."

"Ruby, I told you we're not dating."

Ruby sighed, "You practically are, you're just without the label. Why don't we let her decide?"

Yang nodded, "You go talk to her okay? Tell her how you feel, see how she feels about you."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go get cleaned up and go talk to her. You don't want to live your life asking what if."

Ruby nodded, "Thanks for being so understanding, Yang."

"Like i could really be mad at my favorite sister." Yang smiled and softly tapped her nose with a finger.

Ruby giggled, "I'm your only sister."

"Favorite by default then. Does that make you feel better?" Yang smiled.

"Then you're my favorite sister by default." Ruby shook her head and headed into the bathroom.

When she was gone Yang sighed and buried her face in her hands. She already knew how Weiss felt, she saw the want in her eyes when she looked at Ruby. She knew exactly what Weiss was going to say and what she would have to do. She just didn't really want to do it.

 

Ruby came back later that day but wouldn't tell Yang what happened. She said she promised Weiss she wouldn't say a word and Weiss would talk to her herself. Yang finally got a text from Weiss asking her to meet her in the park after school on Monday.

By the end of school Yang was twitching from her nerves. She forced herself to stay as still as possible as she walked into the park and sat on a bench, though once she sat she couldn't stop her leg from bouncing. Yang knew this wouldn't end well for her or Ruby and she refused to see her little sister hurt.

Yang had to wait a couple of minutes before Weiss arrived, looking just as nervous. Weiss sat next to her taking note of her bouncing leg. "Hey."

"Hi." Yang was surprised at how calm her voice sounded.

Weiss sighed softly, "Let's just get right into this. Ruby told me she's in love with me. She told me you gave her the courage to actually say something."

"No one should live wondering what if, Weiss." Yang said.

"I'll be honest then. I love her, Yang."

Just as she thought. She looked at Weiss, "I know."

"I'm in love with her." Weiss clarified.

Yang nodded, "Mhmm. You weren't that good at hiding it, Weiss. Neither of you were."

"I'm sorry." Weiss avoided looking into the lilac eyes she'd grown so fond of.

"Do you regret it?" Yang asked.

The question took her by surprise but Weiss shook her head, "Well no, but-"

"Then don't say sorry."

"I love you both, Yang."

Weiss had caught her by surprise. She thought Weiss was still with her because she felt obligated. They were a thing first and it would've been rude to leave Yang for her sister.

"You do?" Weiss nodded, the tears filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "I-I can't choose between you, Yang. Please don't make me."

Yang put a hand over hers, "I know you don't want to Weiss, but you have too."

"But I can't Yang. It's too hard. You're both so great and I don't want to pit you against each other." Weiss sniffed.

The blonde wrapped her arm around the crying girl's shoulder and pulled her close. Weiss immediately put her head on Yang's shoulder. "Weiss, we're not going to fight each other if you pick one of us over the other. This is why we decided to get you to decide. That way you can be happy with who you want more."

"That's so unfair to one of you. I can't date you both but I can't decide. I don't want to hurt anyone, Yang."

"I know Princess." Yang placed a soft kiss to her head. "I don’t want anyone to get hurt either. But neither of us will hate you. We'll be friends."

"Yang, I can't. I'm sorry."

"Take your time. Maybe take her out on a date. We've had them before it's only fair that you take her out as well. It could help."

"Y-Yang." Weiss sniffled.

Yang gently wiped the tears away, "Shh. It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I already know."

Weiss sobbed into Yang's shoulder. The taller girl ignored the wetness and softly wrapped her hand around Weiss' side ponytail, gently running her fingers along her hair before doing it all over again. This seemed to help Weiss calm down some.

"Okay, I'll take her out. But I won't promise anything one way or another." Yang nodded. "That's fine. Take your time with this."

"Thanks, Yang. Most people would've demanded an answer right this minute."

"That's not me, Princess."

Weiss nodded, "That's why you're so great."

"Yeah, I know."

 

 

* * *

 

Though neither Ruby nor Weiss would tell her how the date went, Yang knew it went well. They were both smiling when Weiss dropped Ruby off and they even shared a goodnight kiss. Yang hadn't meant to spy on them, but she couldn't help herself. She felt the jealousy build but quickly pushed it down.

It was awkward between the three of them as the days past and Weiss had yet to decide. A week went by, then another. On the third week, just as they hit the coldest part of November, Yang called Weiss over to talk things out. Weiss was skeptical but agreed to come over that weekend.

Yang had sat Ruby on the couch in the living room once she made sure Weiss was on the way. When the doorbell rang Ruby tensed up. Yang patted her on the shoulder on the way past to answer the door. Weiss didn't wait for an invitation as she squeezed by Yang and into the warmth of the house. She left her coat by the door and followed Yang into the room, taking a seat next to Ruby when Yang pushed her down. The blonde stood in-between the two.

Yang rang a hand through her hair, "I'll go ahead and say this now. Weiss, I know you're never going to make a choice. Ruby, you're too scared to really go after her because you don't want to hurt me."

Ruby caught on to where she was going, "Yang, don't you dare."

Her sister ignored her however. "Weiss, I'm going to back off of you so you can be with Ruby."

"Yang!"

Weiss' eyes widened, "What?"

"I know you love her more. I also know you're not going to go after her on your own."

"You can't just make this decision!" Ruby snapped. "It's not fair."

"What? Does it seem like you won to easy?" Yang snapped. She hadn't been meaning to, but she'd been bottling up her emotions ever since that first day and they were ready to blow.

"Yang, you know that's not what I mean." Ruby said. "I don't want her to choose me just because you take yourself out."

Yang shook her head, "Just because I take myself out doesn't mean she has to listen. She could still choose to be with me anyway. Hell she could choose neither of us and go out with Jaune for all I know. But this is the only way to get her to act, Ruby."

Weiss stood up, "You don't get how hard this is for me do you, Yang? You think I'm doing this to torture you both? No, I know I'm going to have to break one of you. One of you will be crying, look at me with red, puffy eyes and insist you're fine when I know you're lying." Weiss took a breath to try to calm herself down. "You won't be able to look at me without that broken look hidden in your eye and I won't be able to look at you without feeling the guilt."

Yang nodded, "I know that, Weiss, but if you don't decide then you could be looking at two sets of broken hearts. Or get your own heart broken. Weiss, you really think one of us will be able to wait patiently while you think? What happens if you decide but the sister you've chosen stopped waiting and went out with someone else? You can't go to the other sister without making her feel like a second choice."

Weiss crossed her arms, "That you're way of saying you're not going to wait?"

Yang shook her head, "Of course not. I'm just looking at all the angles here. What if I were to die right now? Ruby wouldn't be able to kiss you without wondering if she was really the girl you wanted. You can assure her all you want but there's going to be that hint of doubt."

Ruby jumped to her feet, "Oh, God, tell me you're not suicidal, Yang. You're kind of scaring me."

"What? Of course I'm not! I never said anything about suicide."

Weiss gave her lover an icy glare. "You can't just force a decision out of me! If you do that then-"

"You've already made your decision, Weiss. Look me in the eye and tell me you haven't." Yang challenged. She got her answer when Weiss avoided her eyes at all costs. "See?"

"Yang, stop." Weiss said to the ground.

Yang shook her head, "Weiss, it's okay to say it. I won't get mad."

"Yang!" Weiss protested.

Ruby stepped in-between the two girls, not liking where the situation was going. "Yang, you need to stop. You're acting really weird right now. There's no way you can know who she's going to choose. We just need to wait."

"Do we really? I've known Weiss for three years, I know all of her quirks by now. She's chosen you. She's looking at you when you're not looking, she's making excuses to get closer to you."

"That's being friendly." Ruby said.

Yang shook her head, "I understand neither of you want to hurt me. But I'll be okay. I'm tough remember?"

"Physically tough and emotionally tough are not the same thing." Weiss said.

"That was admittance to me." Yang said.

"Dammit, Yang, stop it!"

"Ruby, just ask her if it's true. You've just been saying I'm wrong the whole time."

Ruby blinked and turned to look at Weiss, but then looked back at her sister. "Yang, I'm not going to-"

"Don't be scared of the answer."

Ruby sighed then turned to Weiss, "You haven't really decided yet have you?" When she couldn't look eye to eye with blue orbs Ruby turned towards her more. "Weiss?"

Weiss sighed, "Okay! Okay, you got me, Yang. I have decided already. I just don't want anyone to get hurt or pit you two against each other."

Ruby shook her head, "Weiss, Yang and I are sisters. We're not going to get into a fight because you choose one of us over the other. I can't get mad because it was my idea. She is right though, someone's going to get hurt but it'll be okay."

Weiss glanced at Ruby then looked past her at Yang. Her gaze went back and forth before they finally settled on Yang. "I'm so so sorry, Yang." With that she pulled Ruby close and kissed her passionately. Yang nodded and averted her eyes.

When they pulled back Ruby looked at Weiss in shock. "You-you really did pick me?"

Weiss nodded, "Yes. I was just so scared and worried for Yang that I didn't want to say anything."

Ruby's eyes widened in happiness, but the thought of her sister turned the happiness into worry. She spun around to look at her sister and shocked to see the tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen Yang cry once in her life. "Yang.."

"Don't. It-it's okay. I'm fine."

Weiss stepped forward. "Yang, please don’t do this. You made me do this. It's what you wanted-"

Yang snapped, "You think that's what I wanted, Weiss? Why in the hell would I want that?! Of course I want my sister happy too but dammit I'm not that selfless!" The tears started to pour down her cheeks now, despite her best attempts to control herself. "Of course I was hoping you would prove me wrong and pick me. You think I did all this because I wanted it? No, I just wanted this damn heartache over!"

Seeing the pain in Yang's eyes brought Weiss to tears as well. She stared at the taller girl miserably, the guilt building inside. "Yang, I'm sorry."

"I know…" Yang sniffed. "I'm-I'm going to go and let you two talk things out."

"What? Yang it's 60 degrees out there." Ruby shook her head. "You don't need to leave just because-"

"Yes I do." Yang quickly walked to the front door, though she had Ruby following her.

"Come on, Yang. Don't be like this. You know I didn't want to see you hurt."

"Close your eyes." Yang snapped through the tears.

Ruby flinched and stopped advancing. Yang stopped at the door and looked at her little sister, "Go back in there. Weiss needs you and you two need to talk about this."

"But you-"

"Will be fine." With that Yang slipped out the front door.

 

 

* * *

 

In her haste to escape Yang forgot to get her coat and was now roaming the streets in her jeans (thankfully) and a short sleeved t-shirt. To say she was cold would be an understatement at this point. She couldn't see where she was going because of the tears, nor could she wrap her arms around herself tight enough to get warm.

The cold was nothing compared to the pain in her chest. Her heart ached and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry for weeks. Yes, she was at least happy her sister and Weiss would be happy but she had to watch the woman she loved be happy with her sister from now on. She would grin and bear it but it was going to tear her up inside and they all knew it.

In her state of despair Yang wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she was completely aware she walked into the road. The motorcycles motor didn't catch her attention even when it was right on her, nor did the brakes even make her look up.

What did make her look up was a hand on her shoulder. Yang looked up and found herself in the middle of the road, inches away from a black and yellow motorcycle. In front of her was a young girl with raven hair and concerned amber eyes.

"-okay?" the voice was unfamiliar. Who was this girl and where did she come from? And how did she get in the road? "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Yang managed to speak, even if it wasn't much.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "You're ice cold. What're you doing out here in your condition?"

"My condition? I'm fine."

The girl wasn't convinced. "That's why you're crying in the middle of the road. Tell me where you live I'll take you to your house."

Yang shook her head. "No! I can't go back. Not yet."

"Okay, then where do you want to go?" The girl asked. When answered with a shrug she sighed. "Come on." She got on her motorcycle and put Yang on the back. Normally Yang wouldn't get on a girl's bike if she didn't know them, but she didn't care at the moment and the girl seemed genuinely concerned for her.

Her trust was well placed as the girl took her to the closest coffee shop available. Immediately the girl got them a table and ordered two cup of hot tea. She refused to even touch her own cup until Yang and taken a few gulps of hers. She wasn’t even aware that the girl had put her own black jacket onto her.

 _She's pretty cute, maybe I could-no! Don't make her a rebound Yang, the girl has been nothing but nice she doesn't deserve that._ Yang snapped at herself.

Once Yang had taken a few sips and managed to stop the tears, the girl finally spoke again. "Are you okay now?" Yang shook her head, "No. But thanks.." "I couldn't just leave you out there."

"Who are you?" "My name is Blake. Yourself?"

"Yang. I haven't seen you around before."

Blake shrugged, "I keep to myself. I don't think we go to the same school." "Well, I go to Beacon." Yang murmured.

"Yeah, we go to different schools. So, you want to talk about what has you in tears in this cold?"

"Broken heart."

"Oh. Don't want to go into the full detail?" Blake asked.

"My sister and I loved the same girl and she loved us both, but she loved my sister more."

Blake frowned, "I know that had to hurt. It'll be tough but you can get through it." Yang nodded, "Yeah, I know. But since I live with my sister it'll be harder for me."

"Give me your phone." Blake said. Confused, Yang passed her the phone. Blake put her number in it and sent herself a text message before passing the phone back. "You text me whenever you need to get away. We'll find something to do."

"But you don't even know me." Yang said, confused. "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but why are you helping me?"

"Because I had times when I wished I had someone to help me. If you want you can think of me as your knight in shining armor." Blake said, jokingly.

It had the desired effect as Yang grinned, "You seen my muscles? I'm no damsel."

"Keep coming out here in the cold dressed as you are and you're going to lose some muscle to the cold." Blake deadpanned.

Yang turned a light shade of red, "I was upset and wanted to get out of there. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get away from the pain."

Blake nodded understanding. "You can't run from pain. You have to confront it eventually."

"Yeah, but then I can decide when to confront it." Yang said.

"Can't put it off forever though."

"I know. I just need time."

"Would you like to go for a ride when you finish your tea? To help clear your head?" Blake asked.

"Sounds nice but won't you freeze without your jacket?"

Blake shook her head, "No. I have long sleeves unlike you. I'll be fine."

"Then we can go for a ride on your bike then."

"Her name is Bumblebee." Blake said.

"Fine, then we'll go for a ride on Bumblebee. Better?"

Blake smiled, "Much."

This girl can definitely keep my mind off of them at least Yang thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months Yang avoided Ruby and Weiss the best she could, Weiss more so then Ruby. It didn't hurt as when she didn't think about it and looking at either of them made her think about it. She didn't want to think about it.

Not that she always avoided them, she still spent time with Ruby and Weiss, just not as much time and not as often. Yang couldn't hate either of them even if she wanted too and despite avoiding them she did miss them. She would hang out with Ruby at the arcade or sometimes go to the gym with Weiss. But things weren't the same.

No matter how hard she tried she would still see Ruby and Weiss together, whether it was on their couch, at school, or even around town. Yang's heart would twist at the sight of them laughing together, holding hands and even sharing a kiss. If they saw Yang they would keep the PDA low, but those times were far in-between. They were clearly happy together, it was quite obvious. Ruby and Weiss were official, so official that Weiss had told her parents. She didn't stick around to hear anything else and left Pyrrha alone at the table.

Yang noticed, however, that slowly the pain in her heart started to hurt less. She knew the time away from them was helping but there was something else helping her move on and she knew what it was, or rather who it was. A girl she had met so long ago named Blake.

Blake had been true to her word, coming over to pick up Yang whenever she asked. At first she didn't want to bother the girl so Yang wouldn't text her as often. That didn't stop Blake from texting to check on the blonde however. It wasn't long until Yang realized she wanted to spend time with the girl.

They wouldn't do anything special together really. Sometimes they would go see a movie or go out to eat but the majority of the time they would hang out at Blake's house or the coffee shop Blake first took her too. At Blake's house they would really just lounge around. Blake would read a book while Yang watched T.V. Not to say that was all they would do, Yang was quite pleased when she found out how playful Blake could be. She had stolen the book Blake was reading and proceeded to chase the blonde around the house. She was warned that if she ruined her book Blake would murder her, but Blake did go along the act.

Yang was quite shocked to find Blake lived alone, no parents or siblings. Blake didn't seem to want to talk about the why so she didn't push, but she couldn't help but wonder. She seemed to be doing okay but Yang would come over more often to keep her from being alone.

Yang wasn't aware when exactly she started to like Blake, but when she realized she did it hit hard. She avoided Blake for a week while she collected her thoughts and attempted to stuff her feelings into a bottle, but upon looking at Blake the bottle shattered. She didn't dare tell the girl, on the fear of losing her best friend and living that day once again this time without Blake to make everything Yang sat on these feelings for a month but they seemed to grow with each day.

She introduced Blake to her sister and former lover when she finally invited Blake to her house. Blake seemed to be glaring at the both of them. She was nothing but nice however, which made Yang question whether she saw the glare or not. The day passed without an incident however, well at least not until Blake left.

Weiss jumped up to confront Yang before she escaped to her room, "Yang!"  
"What is it?" Yang looked at the girl, a hand on her doorknob.

"What are you waiting for?" Weiss asked.

The question confused the blonde, "Huh?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "With Blake. You were checking her out all day."

"N-no I wasn't."  
"And Ruby may have read your 'journal', as you call it, and found out you love Blake. That's why she's been so adamant to met her." Weiss confessed.

Yang's eyes widened, "Ruby read my journal?!"  
"Weiss! You weren't supposed to tell her that!" Ruby whined from the living room.

"Yang, don't get distracted. We're talking about Blake, not Ruby."  
Yang shook her head, "We don't need to talk about it."

Weiss grabbed the hand over the doorknob to keep it from turning. "You shouldn't do this, Yang."

"Do what? Go to my room in peace?"

"You shouldn't hide your feelings. Tell her how you feel."

"There's no way in hell I'm telling her anything." Yang said.

Weiss sighed. "Why? Is it because of me?" Yang looked away and Weiss nodded. "I see. Yang, I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen with Blake. Ruby is with me now, remember? She's not going to fall in love with Blake."  
"That doesn't mean she feels the same!" Yang snapped. "What if I tell her and it makes everything awkward."

"Then you suck it up and deal with the awkwardness until it passes. Like you did with us. If you need to spend less time with her then so be it."

"It's not that easy, Weiss."

"No, it's not. I realize she's been your anchor since what happened but Yang you're forgetting one possibility. What if she feels the same?"  
Yang scoffed, "Why would she?"  
"Okay, that's not the Yang I know. The Yang I know is way to confident to not know what others see in her. But if you need a reminder I suppose I shall give it to you. What captivated me was your eyes. They're quite unique and very pretty. Of course I was attracted to your other...assets as well." Weiss gestured towards Yang's breasts with a slight blush on her cheeks. "You're not as dumb as people may think you are. You're loving, loyal, selfless. You are a catch, Yang."

Yang was blushing by the time Weiss was finished. "As flattering as that is Weiss, that doesn't necessarily mean Blake will love me."  
"Oh she does." Weiss said with a grin.

"What? She doe-"

Weiss gave an overdramatic sigh, "Oh, Yang. Poor, sweet, blind Yang. You're so busy trying not to show her how you feel you're missing what she's showing. Whenever she looks at you, Yang, you can see the affection in her eyes. Her eyes had a very hard time leaving your body, especially when you were bending over to refill the drinks. She wants you, Yang. She's just either not sure you're ready or not sure you're interested. If you wait too long to go after her it'll be to late."

"Weiss, I-"  
Weiss shook her head and put her hand over Yang's mouth. "No. No excuses. You need to go talk to her. Tell her how you feel. You need to be selfish for once."

Weiss removed her hand and was met with a smile from Yang. The blonde leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the shorter girl's cheek. "Thanks Weiss." Before Weiss could respond Yang was out the door.

* * *

 

It only took Yang half an hour to make it to Blake's. She was in a rush, wanting to say what she had to say before she lost her nerve. With that in mind Yang walked up to the door and knock a little more forceful then she intended.

Blake was wearing her night clothes, a black yukata, when she opened the door. She obviously wasn't planning on going anywhere or getting any visitors. When she saw Yang at the door she blinked in confusion, "Yang? What are you doing here so late? What's wrong?"  
Yang shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, Blake I just. I have to tell you something."

Blake nodded, "Come in. It's still a little chilly out here." She stepped aside to let Yang in.

Yang stepped in and shut the door behind her. "I want to say this while I can okay? Don't interrupt me." When Blake nodded Yang continued. "I realized I needed to stop being selfless and start going after the things I want. I know this is out of the blue and I'm sorry for that but I have to. You know that for the last few months you've basically been my rock and I thank you for that. But I'm okay now and I don't need a rock to keep me from breaking because of Weiss and Ruby. I'm not going to break from that anymore."

Yang took a step closer to Blake, putting a hand on her arm. "I don't want you out of my life tough. In fact I'd love if you stuck around for a good long time. I'll understand if you say no to this but-oh screw it."  
Yang pulled Blake in and kissed her deep and slow. Blake didn't respond even after a moment and Yang started to pull away. A hair tangled in blonde locks, keeping her close and Blake initiated the kiss this time. Yang smiled into her lips before melting in them.

The two only pulled back when air became an issue. Blake looked into lilac eyes, "I swear if this is just a dream I'm going to be severely pissed."

Yang grinned and pinched her arm, causing Blake to jump and hiss in pain. Yang grinned, "Think it's a dream now?"

Blake blushed slightly, "If it wasn't obvious, I like you too."

"Well I would hope so after that kiss." Yang smirked.

"So, where do we go from here?" Blake asked.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with Weiss. So, Blake will you be my girlfriend? Or should I take you on a date first?"

Blake pondered that for a moment before grinning, "Why don't you take your new girlfriend out this Saturday?"  
Yang smiled, "I can do that."

"Good." Blake smiled back.

Yang hadn't known she could be this happy.


	5. Alternate Ending

> Yang had sat Ruby on the couch in the living room once she made sure Weiss was on the way. When the doorbell rang Ruby tensed up. Yang patted her on the shoulder on the way past to answer the door. Weiss didn't wait for an invitation as she squeezed by Yang and into the warmth of the house. She left her coat by the door and followed Yang into the room, taking a seat next to Ruby when Yang pushed her down. The blonde stood in-between the two.
> 
> Yang rang a hand through her hair, "I'll go ahead and say this now. Weiss, I know you're never going to make a choice. Ruby, you're too scared to really go after her because you don't want to hurt me."
> 
> Ruby caught on to where she was going, "Yang, don't you dare."
> 
> Her sister ignored her however. "Weiss, I'm going to back off of you so you can be with Ruby."
> 
> "Yang!"
> 
> Weiss' eyes widened, "What?"
> 
> "I know you love her more. I also know you're not going to go after her on your own."
> 
> "You can't just make this decision!" Ruby snapped. "It's not fair."
> 
> "What? Does it seem like you won to easy?" Yang snapped. She hadn't been meaning to, but she'd been bottling up her emotions ever since that first day and they were ready to blow.
> 
> "Yang, you know that's not what I mean." Ruby said. "I don't want her to choose me just because you take yourself out."
> 
> Yang shook her head, "Just because I take myself out doesn't mean she has to listen. She could still choose to be with me anyway. Hell she could choose neither of us and go out with Jaune for all I know. But this is the only way to get her to act, Ruby."
> 
> Weiss stood up, "You don't get how hard this is for me do you, Yang? You think I'm doing this to torture you both? No, I know I'm going to have to break one of you. One of you will be crying, look at me with red, puffy eyes and insist you're fine when I know you're lying." Weiss took a breath to try to calm herself down. "You won't be able to look at me without that broken look hidden in your eye and I won't be able to look at you without feeling the guilt."
> 
> Yang nodded, "I know that, Weiss, but if you don't decide then you could be looking at two sets of broken hearts. Or get your own heart broken. Weiss, you really think one of us will be able to wait patiently while you think? What happens if you decide but the sister you've chosen stopped waiting and went out with someone else? You can't go to the other sister without making her feel like a second choice."
> 
> Weiss crossed her arms, "That you're way of saying you're not going to wait?"
> 
> Yang shook her head, "Of course not. I'm just looking at all the angles here. What if I were to die right now? Ruby wouldn't be able to kiss you without wondering if she was really the girl you wanted. You can assure her all you want but there's going to be that hint of doubt."
> 
> Ruby jumped to her feet, "Oh, God, tell me you're not suicidal, Yang. You're kind of scaring me."
> 
> "What? Of course I'm not! I never said anything about suicide."
> 
> Weiss gave her lover an icy glare. "You can't just force a decision out of me! If you do that then-"
> 
> "You've already made your decision, Weiss. Look me in the eye and tell me you haven't." Yang challenged. She got her answer when Weiss avoided her eyes at all costs. "See?"
> 
> "Yang, stop." Weiss said to the ground.
> 
> Yang shook her head, "Weiss, it's okay to say it. I won't get mad."
> 
> "Yang!" Weiss protested.
> 
> Ruby stepped in-between the two girls, not liking where the situation was going. "Yang, you need to stop. You're acting really weird right now. There's no way you can know who she's going to choose. We just need to wait."
> 
> "Do we really? I've known Weiss for three years, I know all of her quirks by now. She's chosen you. She's looking at you when you're not looking, she's making excuses to get closer to you."
> 
> "That's being friendly." Ruby said.
> 
> Yang shook her head, "I understand neither of you want to hurt me. But I'll be okay. I'm tough remember?"
> 
> "Physically tough and emotionally tough are not the same thing." Weiss said.
> 
> "That was admittance to me." Yang said.
> 
> "Dammit, Yang, stop it!"
> 
> "Ruby, just ask her if it's true. You've just been saying I'm wrong the whole time."
> 
> Ruby blinked and turned to look at Weiss, but then looked back at her sister. "Yang, I'm not going to-"
> 
> "Don't be scared of the answer."
> 
> Ruby sighed then turned to Weiss, "You haven't really decided yet have you?" When she couldn't look eye to eye with blue orbs Ruby turned towards her more. "Weiss?"
> 
> Weiss sighed, "Okay! Okay, you got me, Yang. I have decided already. I just don't want anyone to get hurt or pit you two against each other."
> 
> Ruby shook her head, "Weiss, Yang and I are sisters. We're not going to get into a fight because you choose one of us over the other. I can't get mad because it was my idea. She is right though, someone's going to get hurt but it'll be okay."
> 
> Weiss glanced at Ruby then looked past her at Yang. Her gaze went back and forth before they finally settled on Yang. "I'm so so sorry, Ruby." With that, Weiss stepped forward and captured Yang's lips in her own. Lilac eyes shot open in surprise but they quickly shut as Weiss didn't pull away.
> 
> When they finally pulled back Yang blinked at Weiss. "Wait, you picked me?"
> 
> Weiss nodded, "Yes." She turned back to Ruby. "I’m sorry. I like you, I do, but...I love your sister."
> 
> Ruby gave her a sad smile and nodded, eyes tearing up, "I understand. We'll still be friends. I'm going to go for a walk. Give you two some time to sort things out."
> 
> Yang frowned, "Ruby-"
> 
> The smaller girl shook her head, "Don't say it, Yang. It's okay, I'm okay. I just need some space. I'll be back before dark." Ruby hurried out the front door before Yang could respond.
> 
>  
> 
> Yang sighed softly. "I really thought you had picked her."
> 
> "I thought about it." Weiss admitted, "But, in the end I had to pick you. I thought about not being with you and honestly the thought alone hurt."
> 
> "You think we should go after her?" Yang asked.
> 
> Weiss shook her head, "No. She's going to be okay. She may not be as tough as you, but Ruby's strong. She'll be okay, we just have to give her some space. She'll probably pull away from us for awhile."
> 
> "Right." Yang nodded, lost in her thoughts for a moment before she looked back into Weiss' eyes. "I'm still in shock you picked me."
> 
> "Of course you would be. You were ready to easily give me up for your sister you had yourself convinced I didn't want you. But, I'm yours. Now and forever. So, Yang Xiao Long, will you be my girlfriend?"
> 
> Yang smiled, "Of course."
> 
> Weiss smirked, "You better say yes." She leaned in to give the blonde another kiss.
> 
> "How could I say no to a gorgeous girl like you?"
> 
> Weiss chuckled. "Flatterer."
> 
> "I try." Yang smiled again. "God, I'm so happy to be wrong."
> 
> "Thought you would be" Weiss laughed. "Now we're official though. You'll have to meet my family now. And we'll have to let all those girls at school know you're mine. Maybe they'll stop staring at you then."
> 
> Yang laughed, "Like you don't get your fair share of stares?"
> 
> "I always had my eye on you, I wouldn't notice." Weiss said.
> 
> Yang couldn't fight the blush. "So, Weiss, what do we do now?"
> 
> "Well, how about we celebrate our new official relationship?"
> 
> Yang waggled her eyebrows, "Celebrate huh?"
> 
> "Not that much celebrating you pervert. Just maybe a little make out session and a drink or two." Weiss looked away trying to keep her red cheeks hidden.
> 
> "Yeah, we can do that. But if Ruby doesn't come back in a decent amount of time, I'm going after her."
> 
> "I'll be right behind you." Weiss said.


End file.
